Hair styling capes have been used for many years, for the purpose of preventing hair falling onto an individual during styling or other hair cutting and grooming activities, and to prevent hair styling products such as dyes, straightening and curling treatment solutions, water, shampoo, conditioners, and the like, from contacting the individual's skin or clothes.
One shortcoming in conventional styling capes is that they do not allow hand access through the cape, or at least not in a convenient manner. To use his or her hands, an individual receiving a styling treatment will typically bring their arms at least partially outside of the cape, exposing their skin and clothing to the salon elements. Damage to skin and clothing is a risk where exposed to solutions that can contain caustic or staining components, as well as cut hair itself which, while harmless, is generally unsightly and undesired to carry around on one's clothes.